Midnight Blue
by Danielle Winters
Summary: Ever wonder what people feels towards a stranger? What if Mamoru and Usagi had feelings for each other even before the fateful test paper hit Mamoru's face.


Author's Note

Hello it's me again! Thanks to all the people who reviewed my one-shot fanfic! Hehehehehehe I'll try to make a longer story when I have free time. How's your exams or vacation? For now please enjoy this simple story.

Sincerely,

Danielle Winters

* * *

**Midnight Blue**

Danielle Winters

Sitting on a stool while waiting for his usual cup of coffee, an ebony haired young man stared at someone playing in the Sailor V booth. Her laughter is music to his ears and her smile is the light of his lonely world. "_I wonder how it feels to be around her_?" he thought.

"Oi, what are you looking at?" his best friend, a guy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes asked. He pinched the young man's ears which made him winced.

"It is none of your business!" he retorted while casting his best friend a mean look. He took the cup of coffee and sip a little while continuing his silent glances to the girl at the computer booth. He noticed that the girl had finished playing and she was walking towards the counter where his best friend stood.

"Motoki-san arigatou! Ja mata ne!" she said while flashing a sweet and innocent smile to Motoki.

"Arigatou! Kiotsukete kudasai Usagi-chan!" he replied while waving his hand. The girl had already walked away the counter. The ebony haired young man followed watched her leave the place. Motoki noticed that his best friend was still looking at the door. He grinned and his green eyes were filled with excited tidings.

"Oi, she already left. Why are you staring at Usagi-chan huh? On no, Mamoru-kun has a crush on her!" Motoki teased. The young man blushed and faced the Motoki.

"Urusai baka!" Mamoru retorted while failing to hide the guilt in his voice.

"Admit it! You are always staring at her whenever she is here playing that Sailor V game. Don't play dumb because I've always observe your actions." Motoki replied. He wiped the counter for some liquid residues and then he picked up Mamoru's cup to refill it.

"Just shut up ok? Yes, I do like that girl and yes, I like to look at her since I can't do anything but to stare at her." Mamoru replied.

"You are always good with women and you are always hunted by them. Why can't you ask out a little girl for a date? I'm sure it won't hurt ne?" Motoki suggested.

"Can't you see the difference pal? She is a girl and not a woman! Besides, she doesn't even know that I exist! Have you seen her a while ago? She didn't even notice that I was here all along." Mamoru said while picking up the cup that Motoki had just refilled.

Motoki just gave him a knowing look and a mischievous smile. Mamoru knows that Motoki is hiding something from him. He didn't bother to ask what was it. Seeing that girl was what he had hoped to do that day and so, he finished his second cup of coffee and left the arcade. When his best friend had left, he took out a small notebook and jotted down something.

"He also likes you Usagi-chan, how do you like that news? Now how will I get this two together? It's the best birthday present I can give to him. " He thought aloud while playing with his pen.

Upon reaching his apartment, Mamoru threw himself on his comfy couch and closed his eyes. Images of the blonde haired girl with crystal blue eyes immediately occupied his mind. Her odango hairstyle and her sweet smile lingred on his head. "_Usako…that's cute nickname. Motoki had said a while ago that her name is Usagi so Usako sounds perfect. If only I could just hold her and lock her in my arms even for a second." _He imagined himself with her, walking side by side, hand in hand while entering the arcade and surprising his best friend. He can just imagine the surprised look on Motoki's face and the warm smile he will give to him while approving their relationship. "_Oh if only I could…"_ the sound of the telephone disrupted his train of thoughts. He unwillingly picked up the phone and answered the unwelcome phone call.

"Mamoru-san, it is me Sauri." The voice in the other line said.

"_And I thought Motoki had given that girl my number. What am I thinking? Of course Usako don't know that I exist_!" he bitterly thought.

"Sauri-san kombanwa." He replied.

* * *

**AUGUST 3 **

**Wednesday**

Before going to the arcade that he manages, Motoki drop by at the Hikawa Shrine to pray. "_Today is Mamoru-kun's birthday_." He thought while climbing the stairs of the temple. "_I'll wish for him to have courage so that he will have the guts to talk with her._"

That afternoon…

Usagi had just received her test paper in Math. "I failed again! Okasan won't let me eat the lemon pie she had baked last night!" Usagi whined. Her friend, Osaka Naru patiently listened to her rants.

"Come on Usagi-chan cheer up. I know Ikuko-san won't deprive you of your share of the lemon pie just because you failed in your Math test." Naru said while patting Usagi's back.

"I hope you are right Naru-chan." Usagi said and then she sighed.

"I have to go now. My way is here. Ja mata ashita ne!" Naru said while waving her hand and running towards the direction of the bus stop.

"Hai! Ja mata ne!" Usagi replied while trying to raise her spirits up. She then walked towards the direction of the arcade and thought of a plan to discard her test paper. "_Just throw it away_!" her mind shouted. She crumpled her paper and threw it at her back.

Mamoru was walking just behind the blonde, he was thinking about his date with his blockmate Sauriwhen a test paper hit him straight on his face. He picked up the crumpled paper that had just fell and tried to clear the wrinkles out of it. "_Tsukino Usagi! _" his heart was beating so fast and his blood are rushing on his veins. It was a blessing in disguise; he'll have a chance to finally talk to her.

He walked and followed the blonde until they have reached the entrance of the arcade. Before the blond could enter, he called her attention.

"Thirty over one hundred. Tsukino Usagi." The blonde girl froze and she faced the young man reading her test paper.

"That's mine! How did you get that?" she asked while angrily

"It fell on my face Odango Atama! It hurts you know!" He retorted while removing his sunglasses.

"Odango atama!" she repeated angrily while crumpling her test paper in her hand.

"You should study hard odango!" he replied.

"Its none of your business!" She angrily snatched her test paper back, turned on her heels and headed straight for home.

Inside the arcade, Motoki watched Mamoru and Usagi argue with each other.

"It isn't my idea of a civilized conversation but at least you got yourself a conversation with her. Of course as for my favorite customer, Usagi-chan you have seen him again, the guy with midnight blue eyes." Motoki said to nobody while wiping the water from a glass. He dreamily looked outside and remembered the day when Usagi walked to him and asked about Mamoru.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"_Motoki-san, who is that guy? He is always here drinking a cup of coffee." She asked._

"_He is my best friend, Chiba Mamoru. Why did you ask?" _

"_His eyes…it's so beautiful the shade called midnight blue. His eyes are like the eyes of a prince from a distant era." Usagi replied dreamily._

"_The prince in your dreams? The guy you said you'd definitely fall in love with?"_

"_Did I say that to you!" Usagi said while blushing._

_After the girl had left the arcade, he took out his small notebook and jotted something._

"_Mamoru-kun's eyes are the shade called midnight blue…the eyes of a prince from a distant era…" he smiled. _

_"Midnight blue, fits him perfectly." He thought to himself._

* * *

**-OWARI-**

How do you like that? Please please review! Thanks a lot!

Danielle :)


End file.
